Timeline of Torture
by Animalialuvscartoons
Summary: A calendar of Naruto's early years. Rated T for references to Gore and emo stuff. Naruto's life isn't pretty. It's tortuous. Your's would be too if you got beat up everyday. Sadder than it sounds.


**A/N** Hey guys! Animalia here! With my very first Naruto fic! Actually, it's more of a rough draft than a fic-_- It's also a major angst-fest!^-^ So have your hankies ready! Enjoy! I hope!

**Warnings:** ANGST! Some gory references not meant for the weak of heart or young children. There might also be some grammar mistakes but chances are, I put them there on purpose. See A/N at the bottom for more explanation

No worries gang! Not all of my stories will be like this one so stay tuned.

* * *

><p>It was happening again. Like it happened every year. Every day. Every hour. Every second. Everything blurred together.<p>

Why? Why did everyone hate him?

Why did they do this? Did he really hurt everyone?

If he did, he doesn't remember. Can't they forgive him? Just once? Please?

Sometimes, he can't help but wish that he could sleep forever.

Like when the red stuff oozes from his body. Sometimes, lots of it comes out and it makes him tired. Then he sleeps. But when he wakes up again, all the cuts and bruises are healed. The villagers just add more.

It happens every day. He's memorized the schedule for the entire year. He's had lots of practice, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>January 1st<strong>

The scary ones would chase after him along with the normal ones and give him his Happy New Year's present. He would forget which one it was. Maybe it was cutting, or maybe it was burning, or maybe stabbing. If he was lucky, they would just punch him until he fell asleep. If there were too many scary ones though, they would hurt him, down _there_. He hated those presents the most.

**Sunday**

His favorite day out of the whole week. None of the scary ones would show up. Most of the normal ones would be too lazy to even glare at him. So he would probably go see Jii-chan and hang out with him the whole day. Then he would go home and prepare for the nightmare of his life to begin the next day.

**February 14th**

The male ones would give him a Valentine's present. It would be some type of beating accompanied with accusations like, "You stupid demon! You killed her! She would be alive if it wasn't for you!" and so on. The female ones never gave him presents, but what they _did_ give him made him think that it was worse than any present in the whole entire world. Some of them would glare at him, others would burst into tears as soon as they saw him, and others would run off in fear as soon as he came into sight. But the worst ones would just ignore him most of the time. He especially hated this day because it made the worst ones stare at him. They would stare at him as if he was some monster that did something so repulsive, so _horrible_ that it made him something worse than the dirt they all walked on.

**Monday**

The day to slap him back into reality. On a good day, he could stay locked in his apartment. But most of the time, he had to go out to buy stuff for the week. They would glare at him over the counters and only sell him the worst. But it wasn't _so_ bad. The scary ones never showed up. Sometimes, they would throw things at him. But not all the time. It wasn't such a bad day.

**A Sunday in March or April**

They only throw eggs. But everyone is there to laugh. He hates laughing. Everyone laughes at him. But he has to admit, it's better than _other_ options. But the laughing was one of the ones he hated most. This was his favorite holiday though. His, what did they call it? His _**Easter**_ present wasn't half as bad as the others.

**Tuesday**

A pretty normal day. They would be waiting outside of his apartment, ready to throw things. He would have to wear two more outfits over his clothes. Otherwise the wet things would soak through. He could dodge the pointy things and the heavy things but when he did, something wet would be thrown at him from somewhere else. After that, he would walk the streets. The worst ones would be there so he wouldn't stay long. But he knew better than to go looking for Jii-chan. The bad ones would be there. He found out there name a couple days ago. What was it? ANBU! That's it! They would sneak up on him, drag him to an alley, and hit him. They would yell at him saying "The Hokage has better things to do than waste time with a DEMON!" But he got better at hiding. It was rare for him to get beat up on a Tuesday.

**2nd Sunday of May**

He hated it when the young ones came. They were people who looked like him, and acted like him. They would come and throw rocks at him. But they were different from the older ones. They never called him "Demon" or "Fox child". They still insulted him but, it always confused him that they didn't use the same words as their-what did Jii-chan call them? Parents! Jii-chan had said that everyone had parents. A mother and a father. He had asked Jii-chan if _he_ had parents, but Jii-chan never answered. Today the young ones would yell and scream at him about their mothers. He wondered if he had a mother.

**Last Monday of May**

The female ones would cry, the male ones would beat him up, and the young ones would throw rocks. But Jii-chan was always free to hang out with. The scary ones would come after him though. They would cut up his body. They'll laugh when the red stuff seeps out. All in all, it wasn't too terrible of a day.

**Wednesday**

The morning would be a little more vicious than normal, and the afternoons were filled with ANBU attacks. But lunch time was largely spent in peace. Enough time to prepare for the nightly chases and ANBU tortures. Genjutsu abuse and kunai cuts. The cuts would be healed in the morning. But he always wondered why the mental scars never healed.

**3rd Sunday of June**

A mirrored version of the second Sunday of May. The young ones would come and throw rocks at him. He would question Jii-chan about fathers and never get answered. Then he would get beat up by the young ones. He wondered if fathers were anything like mothers. He wondered if he had these, "parents"

**Thursday**

The worst day of the week. Everything goes wrong. They would be waiting outside of his apartment again. But this time, there's no wet things to get hit by. Only sharp and heavy things. Everyone will either glare or ignore him. He can expect the normal ones to come chasing after him with sharp, pointy weapons. They'll probably catch him in his apartment. Then they'll stab him. Then burn the wounds so they'll heal slowly. Then they hurt him, down _there_. It takes him the entire next day to clean the blood from his apartment.

**Oct 10**

It's what they call, his birthday. The worst ones treat him like he isn't even worth hurting. Which hurts even more. The scary ones chase him They're too fast. They catch him. They tie him up and hang him from a tree. They call him a piñata. Then they take big, heavy things and they hit him. A lot. It hurts. Everywhere. But he can't scream. He's gagged. And he stopped crying a long time ago. No matter how many times he tries to cry, he can't. Maybe he's run out of tears. He's cried since he can't remember when. He doesn't think there's any more feeling in his eyes. The red stuff oozes out. It hurts. Then they leave him. He sleeps.

**Oct 31**

He never goes out. He knows if he does, it'll just be worse. They want him to stay in his apartment. So he does. Then the scary ones come for him. And then they hurt him, down _there_. No one ever hears his screams. Actually, he thinks they just don't care.

**Friday**

They start to let up on him. They're all starting to get lazy again. They throw wet things at him again. The scary ones show up more though. On good nights nothing happens. On bad ones he can't find it in him to scream anymore.

**Last Thursday of November**

It's a combination of everything. The scary ones come and hit him and hurt him. The worst ones stare right through him. The young ones throw especially hard rocks. The female ones cry. Then they give him 'something to be thankful for'. The scary ones like to cut his skin. Then burn it. It hurts.

**Saturday**

Everyone leaves him alone. The normal ones ignore him, the worst ones are too lazy too treat him like sludge, the young ones let him play with them, and the female ones even smile at him sometimes. Nobody bothers him on this day. No one that is, except for the scary ones. He thinks about screaming. But he knows no one cares.

**Dec 25**

The white stuff falls. He likes the white stuff. It's the only thing they never use to throw at him. It doesn't hurt either. A lot of the things they throw at him don't hurt his body. But some of them hurt his chest. He tells Jii-chan that sometimes, something deep inside his chest hurts a lot. More than when they hit him. But Jii-chan starts leaking from his eyes. He thinks he used to do that too. Before he ran out of water to leak.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Oh man, *blows nose* that was heart-wrenching. Hope you liked it! I know it was a little choppy in the end, but I got tired:P Reviews are GREATLY appreciated. I might re-do this in the future if you guys give me good suggestions. Maybe. Poor Naruto! This is what he had to bear in his childhood! *sob sob*. Oh also, if you watch the CN show Young Justice, I've got two fics in their category(considerably happier fics) so check those out! Please! This is Animalia saying "jya ne"(not sure if I'm spelling this right. -_-)P.S Some of the grammer in the fic might be iffy, but I intentionally put some things there for Naruto's POV. I might post an explanation in the next chapter for you guys though. Might.


End file.
